Happy Anniversary my love
by Lily Potteri
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are togehter for one year now : Plenty of fluff ensues


It was the morning of the 15th of March, and Kurt Hummel woke up with a smile on his lips.

It was their one year anniversary with Blaine, and his heart was just overwhelmed with love.

He sat up and reached for his phone to call Blaine, and found a text from him

"_Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself: oh, here you are. I've been looking for you forever! I realized that I'm in love with you a year ago, and you didn't stop to move me since then. Words can't express how I feel for you, so I'll try to show it today. I love you so much"_

Just as he finished reading, the door opened and his gorgeous boyfriend walked into the room with a tray in his hands.

"Morning, sunshine", the boy said with a soft smile.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?"

"I think I'm serving breakfast in bed for my beautiful boyfriend on our one year anniversary."

"Smartass. Come here so I can kiss you properly."

Blaine chuckled and put down the tray on the nightstand to sit down on the bed.

He left the door open; Burt was very strict about the door always being opened, when the boys were together in Kurt's room.

Blaine leaned in to capture his lover's lips with a searing kiss, and Kurt responded immediately, so the kiss became passionate very fast.

Kurt wrapped his hands around Blaine's neck and pulled him down to lay on top of him, their lips never breaking apart.

When they ran out of air, they parted for a second to catch their breath.

"Hi", Kurt whispered as he caressed Blaine's jaw with one hand, the other fishing into the untamed black curls. "Hmm no gel."

"I know you don't like it."

"I love your wild hair. It's so hot."

"Come on, let's have breakfast, I planned a lot for us today."

"How mysterious, Mr. Anderson. "

"Call me mystery."

"I rather call you my amazingly hot and sexy boyfriend."

"As you wish, now eat!"

"Bossy."

After breakfast, Kurt had a shower. He turned down Blaine's offer to join him, because he was well aware of what that would have led to. He wasn't opposed to shower sex, but not when they were in a hurry, and definitely not with his family downstairs. He was quite a screamer.

"Where are we going?", Kurt asked when they were in Blaine's car.

"I told you, it's a secret. Just lean back and enjoy the ride."

When they left Lima and took the highway, Kurt became curious.

"Blaine…"

"Relax, honey. You will find it out in time."

Blaine put his iPhone on the speaker and turned on their favorite playlist. It was a mix of Katy Perry and the top forties for Blaine, and Gaga with Broadway classics for Kurt.

They enjoyed the music in a comfortable silence, entwining their fingers on the central console. After an hour Kurt raised a brow suspiciously.

"We are going east, and I know this road. Are we going to Westerville?"

Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we are going to Dalton. But that's all I can say. Now shush."

Another half an hour passed away and they were finally pulling into Dalton's parking lot.

Kurt looked up to the fancy building and smiled from the memories.

"Come on, we are late already." Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the car, and into the school.

They greeted the doorman with a nod, and he let them in with a smile.

"Hello, boys. Back to visit the Warblers?"

"Kind of", Blaine answered and headed for the stairs.

Kurt started to understand what they were up to when he recognized the staircase.

The Warblers were at the bottom of the stairs, smiling widely.

"Blaine, what..."

"Now, if you'll excuse me", said the black haired boy and joined the Warblers as a familiar tune started to play.

Kurt was sobbing by the end of the song, reliving the memory when they met. When the music ended, Blaine went up to his lover and pulled him close.

"You are my teenage dream, and I want you to be my never-ending dream. I love you so much, and I'm glad you caught my hand here, on this staircase."

Kurt was crying so hard, he couldn't answer, just wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him, the Warblers cat-calling in the background.

When they finally parted, the boys all wished them a happy anniversary and tapped their back, before leaving.

"Blaine, this was just amazing. Thank you very much."

"We are not close to done yet. Come with me, I know a shortcut."

Kurt smiled and let Blaine pull him down the corridors.

"Déjà vu", Kurt whispered and Blaine squeezed his hand.

"That's the point."

After a couple of minutes they entered another familiar room.

"Recognizing the place?"  
Kurt did. Of course he did, how could he ever forget where they shared their first kiss? He nodded, smiled and sat down to a desk. His gaze wandered around the room, and when it came back to Blaine, his heart skipped a beat. His amazing boyfriend was on his knees before him, holding a little box in his palm.

"Don't freak out, it's just a promise ring. It's still not what you wanted for Christmas, but it's not made of gum wrappers. I wanted to give you a proper one." He opened the box, and on the velvet pad there was a little silver band with a little turquoise stone.

"It's amazing! I'm happy to accept it." Kurt said with tearful eyes while Blaine slid the ring on his slender finger and leaned down to kiss him.

When they ran out of air, Blaine grabbed his hand again.

"Come on, it's lunch time."

They left Dalton and got back to Blaine's car to drive down the Main Street to Alum Creek Park.

"I know you prefer this over Heritage, so I packed a little picnic for us, to spend it here."

"I'm speechless, love. I'm so speechless."

They had a nice lunch in a private corner of the park, though they couldn't do much more than stare at each other with loving eyes. They were still in public and this was still Ohio.

When they finished, Blaine pulled Kurt up.

"Now, we have one last stop."  
"Lead the way, love."

They arrived in a parking lot of a little hotel and Blaine sighed.

"I know, cliché; I just really wanted to spend some time with you in private without any interruption by family or friends."

"Stop excusing, it's perfect. You're perfect."

"It's nothing fancy, just…"

"Let's get inside", Kurt stopped him with a fond smile.

They didn't care about the curious looks the guy at the check-in desk gave them as they picked up the key of their king-sized bedroom.

They got into the elevator and just as the doors closed they were immediately wrapping their hands around each other, lips capturing lips, because they finally could.

When they arrived on their floor, Kurt pulled his boyfriend to their room, and when they were finally inside, he pushed him against the door and kissed him passionately.

"You are amazing. Doing all this… I love you", he said before returning to the kiss.

"Naked, bed, now", Blaine managed to moan into the kiss.

"Bossy again?"

"I know how much you like it, but actually I just want to make love to you."

Kurt kissed him again, and then licked his ear, while whispering into it.

"You made this day so fantastic, I want to make you feel good too. I wanted to do this all day, you looked so hot."

Kurt slowly unbuttoned Blaine's shirt, licking the newly exposed skin, getting on his knees, his lips never leaving his lovers skin. He nuzzled his nose into the happy trail that led to Blaine's crotch and opened his pants, pulling it down along with his underwear, licking his lips when his boyfriend's erection sprung free.

"Kurt", moaned the hazel eyed boy as he watched him start with little licks.

"Relax honey; I want to take care of you."

The brunette brushed his lips over the head a few times before taking it in and sucking lightly.

Blaine was blown away by the hotness of that wonderful mouth and thrust into it a bit.

Kurt relaxed his throat and took him in whole, something he discovered he loves really much. But it was nothing compared to Blaine and the voices coming from the boy's lips, which were saying that he was in heaven.

Fingers ran through the brown hair and Kurt let go of Blaine's cock to look up at him.

"I'm really very close, and I don't want to come in your mouth. Please, let's get on the bed."

Kurt nodded, and after a minute he was laying on the bed, Blaine on top on him, undressing rapidly. When they were finally totally naked, the shorter boy kissed up and down on his lover's chest.

"Lube", he whispered and Kurt chuckled.

"Back pocket."

Blaine searched through the abandoned clothes, and grinned victoriously as he found the little travel-size pack of lube.

He returned to the bed quickly, pushing Kurt's leg back to have better access, before warming up the lube between his fingers and starting to tease his boyfriend's entrance with one digit.

"Please", Kurt managed to whimper.

"Someone's eager", Blaine answered smiling while slowly pushing one finger in. He added a second and a third, stretching out Kurt to get him prepared enough.

"Blaine, I'm ready. Get inside me!"

"Who is the bossy one now, honey?", the boy asked with a smile, but pulled out and lubed up his shaft, putting Kurt's legs on his shoulder, then pushed inside really slowly.

He stopped when bottoming out, giving time for his love to get used to the feeling.

Kurt screamed from the painful joy, as Blaine was finally inside him, filling him out so perfectly.

"Move! Honey, please move!"

Blaine couldn't hold himself back anymore, and pulled out almost totally, just to pound into the tight heat again.

Screams and moans filled the little room's air as they moved together in such an amazing way. Kurt buried his face into Blaine's neck, leaving red marks all over his skin.

Blaine picked up a steady pace and changed the angle of his thrusts to pound into Kurt's prostate. He watched his beautiful boyfriend as he arched his back off the bed and a high scream left his lips.

"Come with me", Blaine moaned as he kept hitting that one spot constantly, until he could feel Kurt clench around him as he came on their chests, Blaine following him immediately, shooting everything he had into Kurt.

They lay there for a couple of minutes to catch their breaths, and then Blaine rolled onto his back, pulling Kurt close to him.

"I love you", Blaine managed to whisper as he pulled his boyfriend closer to him.

"I love you too. Happy anniversary."

Kurt slowly drifted to sleep in his lover's strong arms. His last thought was that little box in the pocket of his cardigan that was still waiting for his time.

Well, he can give his promise ring to Blaine after they had a little nap.

Because they have each other.

Forever.


End file.
